


Daydreaming

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Daydreaming, Fluff, M/M, No I can't and won't stop writing about ShinJay, Siams being a stupid bastard, Sirius is done with Siams's bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Shin's got a massive crush on Jay. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Jay Kidman/Shin (HELIOS Rising Heroes)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Daydreaming

“You stupid bastard!! You could’ve gotten us caught, or hurt, or-” Shin had begun to tone out Siams’s yelling at this point. Why was he yelling again? Oh yeah, Shin had started daydreaming during a battle with heroes...well, it wasn’t his fault. When he had so many opportunities to talk to such a handsome hero...who wouldn’t daydream a bit? After a while, Sirius entered the room, and oh boy he was mad. Siams must have woken him up.

Sirius smiled sweetly...never a good sign. “So. Which one of you cretins is making all that noise?” He asked, still smiling. All the color drained out of Siams’s face. “From your reaction I can assume it was you, Siams. Expect some punishment once I wake up from my nap.” Sirius walked back to his room, leaving Siams looking fearful and Shin laughing like an idiot. “Take that, you good-for-nothing!” He said, lightly punching Siams. “Oi, fuck off!” Siams replied, bitch slapping Shin, who smiled like the Grinch. “Oh, want me to tell Sirius that you’re attacking me? I’m sure he’d looooooove to hear that~” Siams immediately shook his head, and started begging for mercy.

“Okay, shut up, you’re getting annoying.” Shin picked up a discarded pen off the ground and started drawing a heart on the wall, with “Shin + Jay” written in the middle. Siams looked at it and rolled his eyes. “And now you’re doodling like a schoolgirl? Get your head out of the clouds.” He snapped, then continued, “You’ve got no right to act like that after the way you acted today.” Shin yawned before looking up at Siams. “Shut your mouth, you’ve got no right to talk to me like that.” He threw the pen at Siams’s head and walked away, ignoring his indignant shouting. 

Once Shin had reached his room he flopped down on his bed. “Haah, today sucked…” He groaned, but then grinned at the thought of Jay. “Oh well, as long as I can see Mister Superhero sometime soon, I’ll allow it~” He chuckled as he could hear Sirius shouting at Siams through the walls, until it fell silent. “Ooh, looks like he’s in some big trouble now. That should knock that bastard off his high horse.” Shin stared up at the ceiling for a while, daydreaming about talking to Jay again, before eventually drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, second ShinJay fic in a day!! It's been months since I've had this kinda motivation- anyways, expect some angst soon :) hope you enjoyed this! Peace out!!


End file.
